


溺毙

by SofiaHolmes



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: 2 endings because I love both, Change of MIrrorverse timeline, F/M, M/M, Marlena POV, Torture
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiaHolmes/pseuds/SofiaHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marlena Moreau以为她已经在帝国里混得如鱼得水了，但其实，她大错特错。从Marlena的角度来看帝国生活，她与Kirk的关系，以及Kirk和Spock的关系。</p>
<p>帝都SLO8文其一。</p>
            </blockquote>





	溺毙

**Author's Note:**

> 非常感谢暮火暗岩帮忙校对，西问大大帮忙排版，青鸟姑娘帮忙印刷，以及Jo太太美丽的封面！

 

_安份吧既定的命运虽阴暗，_

_改变却只会加深你的灾难。_

_——_ _雪莱_

 

“活着就是活着，Janice。” Marlena Moreau有些厌恶地对坐在她身边已经微醺的Janice Rand说道，之后又给自己倒了一杯罗穆兰麦酒。“它没有什么所谓的‘意义’。”

Rand抢过了Marlena手里的酒瓶，自顾自地猛灌了一口，“难道你不会去怀疑哪怕一次吗？一天天在星舰上忙碌，看够了那堆上级军官的臭脸，随便就有可能被调到别处……”Rand眨了眨眼，扭头看着Marlena。“哎呀，我听说你申请要调到企业号来？我还以为你喜欢在法拉格特号工作呢。”

Marlena将杯中酒一饮而尽。“人总是想去更好的地方。” 

“更好的地方！”Rand发出了诡异的笑声，“企业号风头太大，就连文书官都得小心背后的刀子！就像是……那句话怎么说的来着？” 

“越出名，越险恶。”Marlena嘟哝着推开靠在她身上的Rand，“我不需要你来教我。”

“而且，而且！”Rand现在已经醉得一塌糊涂了，却又开了瓶罗穆兰麦酒，“企业号是被诅咒的！传送机总是出问题，我们总是会遇上各种天杀的外星人——就连人类也大都不正常！你知道吗，几个月前一个叫Charlie的人被传送上舰，天哪我真想忘了那次麻烦！ 

“那你为什么不申请调离？”Marlena受够了Rand 的喋喋不休。后者猛地止住话，眼睛死死地盯着面前的虚空，最后撇了撇嘴，继续喝起酒来。

Marlena摇了摇头。既得利益者会想尽一切办法来保护他们的所得，而她，早已决定成为他们中的一员。

 

***

 

十岁的Marlena看着面前紧锁的门，屋里她同母异父的姐姐Helen的哭声着实扰人清梦。 

“你能不能小声点！”

“他妈滚开！”她的姐姐咆哮着，随后是一个什么东西砸到门上的闷声。Marlena耸耸肩，去厨房给自己接了杯水。

她当然知道Helen为了从帝国的舰队学院毕业做了什么，她也当然知道Helen为什么哭——因为那个John Gill教授收了Helen的……好处后，依旧将她真实的成绩报上了学院，然后Helen若想毕业的话还需重修一年，而好多舰长都不会想要重读的学生。Helen去企业号肯定没戏了。

“如果你想要什么，那你就用尽一切手段，不惜一切代价的去得到它。手段只是过程，而唯独结果才是最重要的。如果你没有成功，那才是羞耻。”Marlena还记得她的姐姐对她说这句话时的表情，那么自信，那么骄傲，然而现在……

Marlena只能说Helen愚蠢。是的，只要能得到你想要的，代价多大都无所谓，但是你得确定那个人值得你付出的代价。而从Marlena在学院交流板块里了解到的信息来看，那个崇拜纳粹的老头肯定不值得Helen的付出。她真不敢相信Helen没有看见这点。 

而Helen也自然为她的盲目付出了代价。Marlena不会重蹈覆辙。

 

***

 

在来到企业号之前Marlena就已知道了Kirk舰长的威名——不过谁不知道呢，Kirk成功谋杀了Pike，做到了难以想象之事；在他的带领下，企业号成为了舰队中最富有的飞船；他战功显赫，亚历山大大帝般的魅力令他所向披靡。 

他是个传奇，而Marlena总是喜欢传奇……以及伴着传奇而来的其他好处。 

所以当Marlena走上舰桥，将PADD递给伟大的Kirk舰长时，她早就做好了准备。

很明显她身上独特的香水味成功吸引了Kirk的注意，舰长抬起头打量着她。“少尉，你是……？”

“Marlena Moreau。”她让自己稍作迟疑，“我上个星期才调过来。”Kirk喜欢臣服，所以她微微低头，错开Kirk的眼神，之后又透过长长的睫毛向上瞟去。

即便预料到了这种情况，Marlena还是无法控制的在Kirk火热的视线下保持镇定。她颤抖的呼出一口气……然后心中暗喜的看到Kirk眼中闪过一丝光。

Kirk了然的点了点头，“很好，少尉。”他将已经签过字的PADD递回给她，饶有兴趣的目光在她身上打转。Marlena接过PADD，别有深意的看了眼Kirk之后转身向同在舰桥工作的Riley走去。她还没同他说完话，Riley突然顿了一下，匆忙回身继续工作了。不出所料，Kirk已经站在了她身边。

“那么，在企业号上还习惯吗？”Marlena没有料到Kirk会这么问。她迅速从震惊中恢复，“还好，舰长。”她还想再说些什么，但又觉得无论她说什么都不合适。在Kirk面前她仿佛是个不谙世事的蠢货。

“我记得你是从法拉格特号调过来的，对吧？”不待Marlena回答Kirk继续道，“我看过你的履历，你在那里干得还不错……你为什么要来企业号？”Kirk的语气十分随意，但他尖厉的目光让Marlena仿佛感受到了真实的肉体疼痛。

这个问题一点都不像表面上看似的那么简单。Marlena努力让自己的声音保持镇定，“法拉格特号没有企业号好。”Kirk依旧盯着她，很明显这个回答并不令他满意，但Marlena也不想多说了。一秒后，Kirk的视线不再那么咄咄逼人了。“作为企业号的舰长，我想我有责任欢迎一下新船员。”Kirk的嘴角勾了起来， “2100时刻，我的舱房，少尉。”

Marlena在心中长出了一口气。她没料到会这么简单，但是话又说回来……就算是个传奇，Kirk又能和别的舰长有什么不同呢？“好的，舰长。”她最后给了Kirk一个妩媚的笑容，然后走进电梯里。在电梯门关上之前，她刚好看见Spock指挥官把视线转回到他的工作台上。

 

***

 

Marlena在十五岁的时候认识了Finnegan。当时她正无聊的在树下翻着从家中满是灰尘的床底翻出的一本旧诗选，Finnegan不知从哪里蹦了出来，嘲笑了她，讽刺了她。这并不是个好的开始，但这也不妨碍Finnegan就这么冲进她的生活，让一切脱轨. 

Finnegan就像是炎热七月的化身，有的时候很烦人，但有的时候也让人感到温暖，阳光。他让Marlena看到了另一种生活方式——疯狂，刺激，快乐……Marlena无法自拔地沉迷于这种感觉中。这种窒息又美好的感觉。当她再次看向那本古老的诗选时，她认为自己终于理解诗中那强烈又浓郁的感情。她终于想明白几百年前的诗人为何要浪费笔墨去描写那份她原以为是无用的情感了。美好，太美好了。哪怕她会被纯粹的感官体验灼伤，她也毫不在乎。是的，她曾犹豫过，因为她从未想过她有幸能在这世上体会到这只存在于小说中的……爱情……是啊，爱情，可有谁能对爱情说不呢……？Marlena就这样渐渐忘了Helen对她说的很多话，最终放下一切顾忌毫无保留的投向了Finnegan。

然后终于有一天，Finnegan把Marlena抵在一棵大橡树下，恶狠狠的吻住了她。之后的一个多小时里Marlena的世界就只剩下完全的肉体感受，被触感和爱所俘获，以至于她完全无视了在脑海最边缘一闪而过的阴森耳语。

_哦，玫瑰，你病了._

这美好只持续到一个月后。不知怎的Finnegan开始退出她的生活，远离她，排斥她。

“我只是跟朋友们打了个赌，” Finnegan这么回答她的质问，“没想到那么简单就得到你了。滚远点，别缠着我。”

“可我以为你爱我！”Marlena快哭了。而且我也爱你！

Finnegan笑得眼泪都出来了。他再次嘲笑了她，讽刺了她，将这个糟糕透顶的结局留给了心碎的Marlena。

Marlena将那本古老的诗集愤怒的摔在地上，却又透过泪眼朦胧的看到一行不合时宜的字。

_当你不能爱时，还能怜悯。_ _*_

这就是压垮她所需要的全部了。压抑许久的怒火和痛苦皆在此刻爆发，如同火焰一般在她的内里燃烧，让她的肉体感到了切实的疼痛。

“去他的雪莱！”她嘶吼着，用尽全部力量将诗集扯成碎片，之后泄愤般地将碎片点燃。盘旋上升的烟雾和灰烬带走了她最后的希望和幻想。不过这很好，因为没有人会需要它们。Marlena用手背擦着眼泪，全然不管之前被火烫到的指尖。爱情和希望都是一路货色，它们都会让你感觉美好，最后残忍的把你生吞活剥。疼，太疼了，她受不了，她绝对不希望再感觉一遍。所以不，Marlena不需要爱情和希望。它们所带来的欢愉远不值得接踵而来的剧痛。在这个现实且冷酷的世界中，Marlena会不惜一切代价保护自己不被伤害。况且，这世上所有人不也在没有爱情和希望的世界里活着吗？她又怎么会低人一等地需要这种脆弱易伤的东西来支撑自己？

她会凭着一己之力，顽强地生存下去。她会在梯子上越爬越高，把泥沼般的过去甩在身后。她会用更多的痛苦和绝望来报复那些曾经伤害过她的人，然后她会看着溅满自己仇敌鲜血的双手，放声大笑。

_“_ _如果你没有成功，那才是羞耻。_ _”_ 而Marlena会是成功的那个。

所以Marlena在从学院毕业后，放弃了登上列克星敦号的机会，反而选择在法拉格特号的科学部工作，成为了Finnegan的同事。

在法拉格特号上的日子一点也不好。她不喜欢这艘船，她不喜欢这个舰长，她更不喜欢在科学部被分配的任务，更不用提几乎天天都能看见Finnegan那让人作呕的面孔。不过没有关系，只要能得到你想要的，代价多大都无所谓。这信仰支撑着Marlena去做得更好，为之后计划的所有做准备。

Marlena小心地处理着她和Finnegan的关系，让Finnegan重新燃起对她的兴趣，以至于愿意跟她共度一个登岸假期。而Marlena为这一天已经等了好久了。

“我听说你想调到企业号去？”酒吧里，Finnegan有些醉醺醺的问着.

“当然。我是说，谁不想去企业号呢？”Marlena悄悄将藏在靴子中的微型无针注射器拿在手中。

“我不允许你去！”Finnegan使劲将Marlena搂到身边，“那个Kirk有什么好的？当初在学院的时候……”Marlena借机将注射器扎到Finnegan的大腿处，满意的看着后者震惊地晕倒在她的怀里。

“哦，你醉了，Finnegan。让我来照顾你吧。”在把Finnegan扶出酒吧的路上Marlena努力不让自己笑出来。

几十分钟后，在她早就租好的地下室中，Marlena看着被固定在桌子上的Finnegan缓缓醒来。

“……Marlena，你这是在玩什么新花样吗？”Finnegan的声音令Marlena感到恶心。她不作声，从靴子中抽出随身携带的匕首。

她看见Finnegan挑了挑眉。“我更喜欢做拿刀的那个，亲爱的。如果你能……”

“闭嘴。”她呵斥道，随后从地下室角落里的一个包中拿出一件防水的长外套穿在身上。

她从余光里看见Finnegan的表情开始变了。“……Marlena你到底想干什么？”她捕捉到一丝恐慌。很好。

“我从十五岁后就受够你了，Finnegan。我会很高兴看着你从这个世界中消失。”刚开始Finnegan并不太相信Marlena的话，但当他看见后者没有再说什么时，拉长的寂静令Finnegan的脸慢慢变白。“可是……那都是多少年前的事了！你不会……Marlena，放开我，你想要什么都行，我发誓Marlena！”Finnegan在他的镣铐中挣扎，但是无济于事。Marlena心满意足地看着Finnegan在她的心理折磨中慢慢崩溃，只是没料到在绝望之时，Finnegan大吼了一句“我一直是爱你的，Marlena！”

Marlena顿了顿，让Finnegan提起了无望的希望。“你不会那么天真吧，Finnegan。”她讥讽的说，之后举起匕首，刺了过去。

三个小时后，当Finnegan终于停止了呼吸，Marlena脱下满是血污的外套，擦掉了溅到身上的血，之后回到了客房，打开了淋浴，看着最后一点Finnegan的痕迹消失在下水道中。次日，她在PADD中收到了一星期前提交的调离申请的许可.

 

***

 

Kirk的吻是残酷的. 

不管是怎样的形式，只要他想，你就能在那吻中融化——全身心的那种融化。他会通过这个吻让你感觉你是被珍视的，是唯一的，是被……爱的……而很显然这只会是错觉，因为Kirk不会爱任何人——该死的这世界上早就没有爱情这回事了。他们之间只是性和利益，没有其他的东西。但是Marlena总是不能百分之百的说服自己，只要有关Kirk，她总是会保有那百分之一的希望……所以在Kirk身边要绝对警惕！Marlena低估了Kirk让人上瘾的程度，而她必须承担的后果就是把自己搭进去的风险。

不过不知从什么时候开始，这个风险不再性命攸关了，因为Marlena感觉的出来，Kirk已经不再那样吻她了——就好像Kirk已经不认为Marlena还值得他去费那心思。

那天晚上Marlena同平常一样打算换身衣服，更有“女人味”一些，但是Kirk叫住了她。“今晚我想看你穿着科学部的制服。”Marlena疑惑地看着他，而Kirk只是将杯中的酒一饮而尽，之后向她走来。 

那天的工作本来就很辛苦，而在Kirk那么猛烈地用了她快一个小时后，Marlena彻底瘫在了床上。Marlena模糊的听见Kirk去了浴室，本想着只是歇一会儿就回去，但是她的眼皮是那么的沉……突然她感到有人拍了拍她的大腿，她惊喘一声，看见穿着黑裤子的Kirk站在床边。“该走了，Marlena。”

什么？难道他看不出来她是有多累吗？“可是……”

“这不是一个请求，少尉。”Kirk的声音如同凉水一般把Marlena浇醒了。 _哦操我刚刚在做什么啊！_ Marlena不顾酸痛惊慌起身，简单的穿好衣服后就离开了舰长舱房。她希望她逃命般的离去在Kirk眼中并不是那么明显。 

愚蠢，真是太愚蠢了，她怎能放任自己在Kirk面前如此大意，她完全可能因此失去了她在企业号上所得到的一切，甚至可能会送了命！Marlena气愤地咬着下唇，悔恨灼烧着她的内里。她果然还是不够强大，如果她在玩火她必须有能力控制火焰，至少能让自己不被烫伤！十五岁的时候Marlena为她的失误付出了代价，这回，Marlena绝不允许自己再次出错。 

……不过话说回来，不管如何提醒，Kirk的脸总是很难让人保持警惕。谁能想到在那样一张无暇的面孔下，会隐藏一个如此狡诈的灵魂？

 

***

 

Marlena走上舰桥时发现Kirk正一只手搭在Spock的椅背上，微微弯腰跟瓦肯人说着话。从Kirk的表情来看，他很享受这场对话。Marlena轻轻咳了一下，让Kirk的注意力转到她身上。“舰长，这份报告需要你的签字。”Kirk直起身子，飞快的处理完了这个工作。平常Kirk都会再加一句，看似随意的告诉她在何时去他的舱房，所以Marlena习惯性的等了一下，但Kirk没有再说什么。看来今晚也不用去了，Marlena这样想着，转身走向电梯。 

“Spock先生，你真是个固执的人啊。”

“我确实是，舰长。”

午餐时，Marlena端着盘子坐在了Janice Rand身边。“你是怎么活过来的，”她半开玩笑的问着Rand，“天天都要去舰桥。”

Rand只是耸了耸肩，“企业号的必修课。好在你大部分时间都花在实验室里了。”Rand吃了口沙拉，之后因味道而皱眉头。“难以想象Kirk还会让你晚上过去，他跟瓦肯人早就睡了吧。”

“谁知道呢。”Marlena喝了一口咖啡。不过她也已经有一阵子没去过Kirk那里了…… 

“总有一天，他们这样会害死彼此的。”Rand突然蹦出来这么一句，让Marlena诧异地盯了她半天。 

“毫无疑问。”思考活着的意义一定是让Rand变傻了，否则她为何还要说出这个事实呢。Marlena腹诽着。

 

***

 

虽然Kirk不像之前那样频繁地让Marlena晚上到他的舱房，但Marlena认为她到目前与Kirk相处得还不错，因为Kirk告诉了她两个秘密——一是坦塔罗斯装置，二是他晚上会和Spock下棋。 

“小心点，别弄乱了棋子。我跟Spock还没下完。”当Marlena从棋盘上拿起一个后时，Kirk如是说。 

Marlena惊奇的抬起头，“所以之前那些晚上你都用在和Spock先生下棋上了？”这可真是……意料之外呀。Kirk只是耸了耸肩，Marlena把后放回原位。“我还以为船上那些关于你和Spock先生流言是……”Kirk挥了挥手。

“船上总会有似是而非的流言，为什么要在意这个呢？而且就算我想知道……我也不需要从你这里知道。” 

哦，才怪，流言有着独特的意义，没有舰长会蠢到忽视流言。而且，Kirk当然没必要对她说实话。所以Marlena只是露齿而笑，继续着他们虚与委蛇的游戏，“确实。”

 

***

 

Marlena蜷在企业号观星台上幽暗的一角，凝视着窗外。她喜欢这样，默默的看着前方漆黑的太空和闪烁的星辰，被黑暗和冰冷包围——是好的那种，那种活着的，千变万化的黑暗与抚慰内心的冰冷……就像她的生活。她需要在企业号上有一个能静一静的地方，让她能想清楚之后的道路，让她远离混乱和失败。她回想着今天发生的事情，和Spock传回企业号后，Kirk就一直表现得有些紧张与暴躁。Marlena感到奇怪，因为这次任务成功地完成了，帝国对此很满意，不会有人受到惩罚，然而Kirk的举止却是如此异常…… 

观星台的门突然打开，Marlena迅速转头，看见Kirk大步走了进来，呼吸沉重。他来回的走着，手在身侧握紧又打开，有那么一刻Marlena感觉Kirk仿佛不知所措一般。太奇怪了……她从未见过Kirk有一次犹疑。最终Kirk止住了脚步，双手抬起紧紧的抱着脑袋，之后又用掌根狠狠的压着太阳穴，离得这么远Marlena也能听见Kirk一声粗重的叹气。Marlena悄无声息的将自己更深地藏入阴影中，奋力抓住这不可多得的机会。 

面对着淡淡的星光，Kirk慢慢地放松了下来，Marlena本以为他会离开，却看见下一刻Kirk身形突然绷紧，就在Kirk向后转过身的同时，门再次打开，Spock走了进来。有那么片刻，他们只是四目相对，但暗流汹涌。 

“舰长……”Spock的声音低沉且轻柔，但Marlena感觉其中好像还有一丝紧张，就像一个恐惧的人安抚一只同样恐惧的幼狮。“我们需要谈谈。”

Kirk没有动，暗淡的星光无法让Marlena看清Kirk的表情，但她还是看见Kirk微颤的手攥成了拳。“我们没有什么可谈的，Spock。”Kirk的声音粗厉且充满火气，“你一直都在操纵我，从我不知道的时候你就在这么做了，是吧？”

“舰长，我向你保证我没有——”

“你这个满嘴谎言的杂种！”Kirk咒骂着，Marlena心中一惊，Kirk是那么迫切的想要去伤害那半瓦肯人，全然不顾瓦肯人的怒火是否会伤及自己。这不是她认识的Kirk……不过或许这就是Kirk，真正的Kirk。更令Marlena震惊的是，瓦肯人放过了这侮辱，只是稍后以略微僵硬的声音继续道：“舰长，如果不是今天在星球上精神融合，我也不会知道会存在——”“闭嘴！”“——这条链接，我只能认为它是在不经意间自发形成——” 

“他妈闭嘴！”此刻Kirk的全部怒火终于爆发，Marlena看见他快步上前，一根手指使劲戳着Spock的胸膛——力道大的让瓦肯人趔趄了一下。“我不管你是什么理由，现在有个东西在我的脑子里——都他妈因为你！所以，Spock先生，我命令你不管用什么方法都得把那东西从我脑子里弄走。现在！”Kirk好像注意到他现在基本大吼出声，他顿了一下，之后不等瓦肯人回答继续说话，他的声音低沉且危险，令Marlena想到了雷暴之前阴暗窒息的黑云。“我还是帝国企业号的舰长，Spock先生，你最好记住这点。而且我还没死。”Kirk没有理会Spock的反应，气势汹汹的向门走去，但到了门口，他停下了。Marlena不认为Kirk会改主意但也没料到他说了这么一句，“我可以杀了你的。”之后Kirk头也不回的离开了观星台。几秒后，身形僵硬的瓦肯人也转身离去。 

过了几分钟，Marlena终于靠着墙松了口气。看来两人都太心事重重以至于没有注意她的存在——尤其是Spock。Marlena掐着鼻梁，这信息量可比她所预料的多太多了，不过或许这也证明了船上的流言并不全是假的……Kirk舰长确实跟他的大副关系不一般，虽然不知这关系是好是坏。Marlena起身，膝盖的酸痛让她再次扶墙，她玩味着Kirk说的最后一句话。 

_“_ _我可以杀了你的。_ _”_  

这话完全没有必要说出来，Marlena打赌那个半瓦肯人完全清楚，可Kirk还是说了……Marlena的直觉窃窃私语……或许Kirk其实说的是另一句话？ 

_我本可以杀了你的。_

Marlena摇摇头，驱走薄雾般的荒谬想法。今晚在这个观星台上，没有一个人是正常的。她一边这样想着一边走向门口。片刻之后，观星台重归死寂。

 

***

 

这是颗温暖宜人的星球，一定会是个非常好的殖民地。Marlena一边分析着她的三录仪的读数一边想着。听到身后沙沙的脚步声时，她起身，毫不意外地看见Kirk。

舰长看起来心情不错，事实上，过去的几天里他看起来一直挺高兴——他甚至又恢复了和Marlena晚间的……会面。 

“Moreau上尉，”Kirk站在她身边，“有什么发现吗？” 

Marlena耸了耸肩，“我负责的这片区域里没有什么值得报告的……”三录仪响了起来，她低头看了看，有些意外的眨眨眼，接着报告道：“除了前方的山脉可能有矿藏。我需要离近些才能确定到底是什么物质。”

“那就带路吧，上尉。”Kirk的声音轻松且愉悦。如果不是看见Kirk并未赶走身后的两个保镖，Marlena绝对会为Kirk的轻率感到惊惧了。“好的，舰长。”她在转身的一瞬间曾以为自己看错了，但是当她在和Kirk肩并肩走着时，她又偷偷向后瞥了一眼。没有看错，因为她再次对上了半瓦肯人的视线，他的表情难以捉摸。Marlena在Kirk发现前赶紧转回了视线，她在剩下的路上一直做出自信的样子，但是那如芒在背的感觉始终挥之不去。

 

***

 

Marlena眨了眨眼，过了一会儿才弄清楚视野正中央的黑斑是什么——那是她的血，从脸上滑下，溅在地上。她的双手被吊在头上，双肩因体重被拉得生疼，身上的衣服穿了跟没穿一样。她抬头，僵硬的脖子咆哮着剧痛。该死。 

环顾四周，她依旧被关在这个昏暗古老的牢房中，不，是她和Spock，后者在镣铐中毫无生气的姿势令Marlena心中警铃大作。她的视线顺着Spock脚下和身上的黑色血迹向上滑去，找到那源头……Marlena倒吸了一口气。那……东西，是Spock的左手吗……Marlena突然感到一阵反胃。 

她欲发声，但又痒又痛的嗓子令她咳了好久。再次开口时，她的声音破碎且苍老。“S……Spock先生……”对方没有反应，“Spock先生！”仍是寂静。“Spock！”但不管怎样努力，终是徒劳。她的手紧紧握着禁锢自己的铁链，咬紧嘴唇。她曾以为Spock是她能活着回到企业号的希望，但是当她知道当地暴民的要求后，她就知道自己绝对会死在这里了。 

这帮家伙以为他们有了可以要挟Kirk交出企业号的筹码。愚蠢，何其愚蠢。 

这本是一颗专门用来开矿的星球，但当资源被挖掘一空后，帝国自然就对这里失去了兴趣……也对星球上的矿工失去了兴趣——这帮罪犯被困在这破败的星球上，自生自灭。当他们登陆小队传送下去调查星球情况的时候竟然正中埋伏，就算他们有着更先进的武器，但他们已失先机，而且敌众我寡，为数不多活下来的都成为了俘虏，包括Marlena和Spock。Marlena知道这帮人只是想离开这片废土，想活下去，但他们选错了船。 

痛苦中，Marlena一直处于半睡半醒的状态。牢房里没有阳光，时间已形同虚设。她不知道他们已经被关了多久了，她只被允许喝过一次水，而那次经历充满羞辱。她曾以为Spock的瓦肯体质能为他们的成功出逃增加一线希望，可是当她看着Spock被六个人扭送出去接着不知过了多久被两个人拖回来后，她就知道只能指望企业号了。而这里的一切都是那样的平静，永恒般的平静，Marlena虽然不情愿但还是屈服于最有可能的情况之下——企业号已经弃他们而去。 

当然，他们这些微不足道的科学部军官空出来的位置可以在下个星基上被填补，这很简单，但是至于大副的职位……Marlena知道Kirk不会愿意去任命Scott或是Sulu，而且他们都心知肚明Spock是全帝国最好的大副……但是一个最好的大副又怎能敌得过全帝国最好的星舰呢。他们——她会被丢在这里，以她意料之外的令人生厌的方法死在这颗……令人唾弃的星球上。 

她不甘心。

 

Marlena又扯了扯吊着双臂的铁链，但随后这行为被证明是对体力的徒劳消耗。她的眼皮越来越酸，她又要坚持不住了。

 

可为何当她深谙帝国运行之道时，却依旧为被离弃而感到痛苦？

 

***

 

一次剧烈的晃动让Marlena迅速清醒，当她还没反应过来时又是几下震动。希望不受控制地在她心中爆发。或许她还有机会能活下去。 

外面传来叫喊声，脚步声，她听见旁边的牢房中传来其他幸存登陆队成员濒死的呼喊，以及老式相位枪的开火声。又或许她的希望升起得太早了。 

Marlena费了点力气将自己拉起，调动着全身所有的能量，她感觉到自己的肌肉紧绷。下一秒，他们牢房的门被“嘭”的一声踹开。外面惨白的人造光打了进来，Marlena依稀分辨出了六七个全副武装的人影。 

“把这个瓦肯人给我带到大厅里！”应该是首领的人气急败坏的吼道，几个手下人匆匆忙忙的过去，架起了Spock。那个首领对一个手下随意扔了一句，“这个婊子就归你了。”之后急匆匆的带着人离开了牢房，只剩Marlena和她的结局。 

那人往前走了几步，靠近她，Marlena注意到他的腿有点跛。他好像注意到了她的目光，“你知道吗，为了抓住你我可费了不少力气。你把刀捅进我的大腿里，我会让你后悔那么干的。”那人把相位枪别回腰间，拿出了——Marlena在惊恐中意识到——她的匕首。 

Marlena紧紧攥着手中的铁链，努力思索着脱身的方法，然而此刻这人就已经欺身向前，在她能反应过来前就将刀深深地刺进了Marlena的大腿里。瞬间的尖锐的疼痛令她无法控制地喊叫，也给她混沌的大脑带来一丝清明：没有他人帮助，她绝对会死在这里，但她也不会让对方全身而退。 

那人用匕首缓缓滑下Marlena的大腿，切开一道深深的口子，在Marlena因剧痛大喊时撕咬她的嘴唇。“我很喜欢你现在的样子，”他离得足够近，不用看他的表情Marlena都能感觉到他的兴奋，这让她恶心，“或许你能坚持更久，一切会非常有趣——”Marlena不等他说完，狠狠咬在他脖子侧面，接近喉结。男人吼了一声，挣脱开后反手给了Marlena一巴掌，后者感觉自己的脖子都快断了。她左半边脸像着火了一样，一定是肿了。她用舌头挑了挑，发现一颗牙松了。Marlena看着对方捂着脖子，满意地眯起眼，把嘴里的血啐到地上，因为她不想让对方知道她已经连啐到他脸上的力气都没有了。 

那一刻她一定是疯了，或者是绝望，因为她死死地盯着眼前暴怒的男人，“来啊，”Marlena说，声音嘶哑，“来啊。” 

但就像是拉满的弓突然折断，那人上一秒还想跳到Marlena身上，下一秒就瞬间泄了劲，面朝下摔倒在地，一动不动。在外面刺眼的白光中，Marlena大概看清几个人形，其中那个刚刚开枪救了Marlena的人开始说话，那熟悉的声音让她感到一阵宽慰。 

“Spock呢？”Kirk的声音低沉，冷静的可怕。 

“大……大厅。”Marlena挣扎着说出这个词，看着Kirk立刻转身跑远，身后跟着McCoy和许多安全部的人。两个医疗部的人过来，简单给她包扎了一下，将她从镣铐中释放出来。痛苦已经让Marlena几乎神志不清，恍惚间她听到通讯器的声音，终于她一直高度戒备的精神终于崩溃了，她陷入了黑暗。 

之后发生了什么Marlena没有一丝印象。她感觉一切都是个黏腻潮湿的梦，她奋力挣扎，只求不会溺毙其中。

 

***

 

当她再次睁开眼时，她发现自己在病床上，医疗室内，周围一个人都没有。她的嗓子干到冒烟，但她连手指都抬不起来，更不用提去拿桌边的水杯了。轻轻叹口气，Marlena闭上眼，睡眠再次将她擒获。

在Marlena几乎不能动的那两周，一直都是Janice Rand告诉她船上发生了什么。当他们被救回来后，Kirk把一整个星球都炸了（“我当时正好在舰桥上，Kirk下命令时身上还沾着不知道多少血，他的制服都黑了。”）；在Marlena半睡半醒的那几天里，Kirk的脾气快把整船人弄疯了，据说他还审问死了一个船员，Lester上尉，到目前为止没人知道为什么；Spock十天后就恢复了轮班，但是天天还往医疗部跑，据说他的左手神经还没恢复好，康复训练不能断…… 

“你到底对Kirk做了什么？” Janice有一日在Marlena耳畔低语，她的双眼睁得比平时大，看起来更加神经质了，“所有人都在传言Kirk为了你毁了一个星球。” Marlena在床上坐起身，虚弱的笑了笑，“我不相信你会听信这些鬼话，”她垂下眼，之后眼神向上挑，又对上Janice的灰蓝的眼睛，“我认为你想套我的话，我也认为，你清楚……Kirk做的这些都不是为了我。” 

Marlena看着Janice露出熟悉的狡黠的笑容。“那么的确他们俩……” Janice似乎沉思了一下，“我很庆幸最终Kirk不会杀了你。” 留下这么一句，Janice起身离开了医疗部。 

Marlena总共在医疗部呆了差不多一个月才被允许回复轮班，刚进实验室就接到命令，2100时刻去Kirk舱房报到。什么事情会这么急？Marlena皱眉，不祥的预感在她赴约时急剧增强。

门静静在她身后滑上，咔哒一声锁死。Kirk坐在他的办公桌后面，抿了一口酒后才看向Marlena，昏暗的灯光下原本茶色的眼眸此刻近乎全黑，Marlena感觉自己攥紧了拳，全身肌肉绷紧，仿佛在准备一场战斗。

“你认为登陆小队为什么会在一开始立刻遭到埋伏？”Kirk的这番开场令Marlena有些不知所措。“指挥部给舰长的命令都是专门加过密的……”Marlena缓缓开口，斟酌用词，“而那颗星球有没有足够的科技能在远距离检测到企业号。所以有人故意泄露消息。” 

Kirk轻轻一笑。“的确。” 他说，突然话锋一转，“你认识轮机部的Lester上尉吗？” Marlena眯起眼睛，摇了摇头，猜不出Kirk究竟想说什么。Kirk的笑容有些玩味，“我以为你会知道，”意味深长的一顿，“毕竟他是Finnegan的好朋友。” 

Marlena差一点就没用控制住，她不想让Kirk看到自己有多震惊。“所以呢？”她故作轻松的语气反而激怒了Kirk。 

“别跟我装傻，Moreau!” Kirk狠狠一掌拍在桌子上，缓缓站起来，绕过桌子，像一头猎食的猛兽，“我早就知道你为什么来企业号——一点简单的调查，谁都清楚是你杀了Finnegan。”Marlena的表情一定背叛了她，Kirk嗤笑一声，“你太粗心大意，线索遍地都是，Lester跟Finnegan一样蠢，但他也猜到是你干的了。 

“我不在乎你杀了他，但你的行为威胁到了Spock——威胁到了企业号的安全和我的安全！” Kirk突然冲上前，一手擒住Marlena的脖子，“以后你再想搞点动作之前，给我记住，我不会让你在犯错后还活下去。” 

Marlena瞟向Kirk侧后方，坦塔罗斯场并没有被启动。“你本可以杀了我的。” 

一瞬间Kirk仿佛像是被烫到一般突然松开了手，Marlena强忍住一声咳嗽。“我可以，但是……”Kirk的笑容有些扭曲和诡异，“从某种方面来说，你帮了我。”Kirk仿佛不敢相信自己说出了这几个字，Marlena不怪他，她也感到难以置信。 

“解散，上尉。” Kirk转过身，不再看向Marlena。正当她马上走到门口时，他的声音阻止了她：

“别再做蠢事。”

 

***

 

“你到底想要什么，Kirk！” Marlena瞪着手中被驳回的调离申请，从未感觉如此茫然和愤怒。在那天晚上和Kirk谈完后，任何有自知之明的人都应该申请调离——一个舰长是不会想要一个犯了大错的船员，而那个船员不想死，就应该马上离开这艘船。可是Kirk…… 

Marlena不想每天都提心吊胆，知道自己惹恼了整个企业号上权力最大的人，却还不清楚什么时候既定的死期会到。Kirk只想玩死她吗？是想看她先在自己的恐惧中挣扎，等乐趣消退再了结她吗？ 

Marlena松开不知何时攥紧的拳头，指甲刺破了皮肤，细细的血丝顺着Marlena掌中的纹路蔓延，在触碰到桌面前就已凝固。 

直到几天后，Kirk再次在舰桥上对她说“2100时刻，我的舱房”时，Marlena才明白Kirk想要的是什么。 

Marlena知道自己只是Kirk的一枚棋子，一个工具，如需必要杀掉她Kirk连眼睛都不会眨一下，但至少以前Kirk也会把他的想法隐藏起来，现在可好，Kirk连这一点伪装也收回了。好像那一夜……像是他们之间某种诡异的坦诚。 

_我们从一开始就是在利用彼此，不是吗？_  

如果Kirk依旧想让她保持“舰长的女人”这个角色，给其他船员传递出这个信息来掩盖其他秘密……很好，Marlena会照着他说的做，但不要以为她不会借着这最后的机会尽可能多地，疯狂地夺取她所想要的一切。

她同时开始寻找退路，Kenno指挥官之前曾经对她有点意思……

 

***

 

Marlena如约进入了舰长舱房，躺在更为舒服的床上后，放松地叹了口气。今天可是忙坏了。各种未曾见过的数据，需要分析的不明物质……不过即便如此，从舰桥上的安全官那里传出的流言依旧迅速传到了化学实验室中。Kirk的所作所为真是怪异至极。给哈尔堪人十二个小时？真是笑话！这可不是她认识的Kirk……他到底以为他在做什么？竟然连星联总部都不怕了！Marlena不喜欢怪异，因为怪异意味着问题，而问题……总会让人有性命之忧。 

门滑上的声音让Marlena突然睁开了眼睛——虽然她记不得自己到底是什么时候闭上的——她缓了缓神，不出所料的侧头看见了站在门口不远处的Kirk。“我睡着了，”她看着Kirk不解的眼神，撑起身子，“我们化学实验室忙了一天，收拾风暴的残局。”Kirk依旧很明显的紧张着，这可不好。Marlena坐起身来，从床头的复制机中取出两杯酒，起身递给已站在床边的Kirk。Kirk想要一个完美的情人，而Marlena也不想让Kirk起疑心，注意到她和其他星舰上的军官的联系，所以她继续着她的表演，即便此刻只有他们二人。 

“和你的一天相比大概算不了什么。”当她说话时Kirk的注意才转回她身上，而且动作有些一惊一乍的。不过谁在经历了刺杀之后不会这样呢。Marlena把酒递了过去，希望能让Kirk放松下来。“我听说有关Chekov的事了，”她抿了口酒。

“他下注，我赢了。”Kirk以一贯轻松的口气说着，可Marlena闻此只是挑了挑眉，“算你走运，”她笑着说，之后敛起笑容，“真没想到你这么容易就被人钻了空子。” 

“我在想别的事情。”Kirk狡黠地笑着。

“哦……”Marlena微微点头。无意戳破Kirk搪塞的理由。“星际舰队总部也不会放过你，”这句话让Kirk明显紧张了起来，紧张到Marlena都能看出来。“这次你打的什么算盘？我真是猜不透。当然，你有你的计谋，哈尔堪人有你想要的东西，” _就像坦塔罗斯装置一样_ ，“还是……这些巧妙的手段全是为了把你推上上将之位？”Kirk不作答，悬在空中的问题令Marlena很难受，“Kirk，”她轻轻逼问着，“直接进入内阁？”

“比那还高，如果我成功的话。”Kirk依旧背对着她回答道，声音透着轻蔑与随意。 

“真的？”Marlena不敢相信。在她和Kirk相处的这么长时间里，这可真是……“好吧，”她笑着单膝压在床上，双臂搭在Kirk肩上把他向自己拉得更近。“你做什么，你心里有数。你一向如此。”她仰视着那个骄傲地抬着头的男人，双臂环得更紧。“如果我的男人……”她献上一个轻吻，“是一位凯撒，我不能知道他在做些什么吗？”到底Kirk想出了什么绝妙的点子，能帮他获得如此大的权力？Marlena实在太好奇了。她倾身，再次把Kirk拉进一个绵长的吻中，却感觉到Kirk依旧紧绷着。奇怪，Kirk从未…… 

通讯器的蜂鸣声打断了他们，看着无奈挑眉的Kirk，同样无奈的Marlena只得松开环抱。她靠在墙上，饶有趣味地听着Kirk和Spock交流。

 

***

 

Marlena走进舰长的卫生间，一边换衣服一边回想着刚刚发生的一切。Spock违反帝国命令只为提醒Kirk他的死期将至，而Kirk竟然完全不想杀了那个瓦肯人。

_你今天格外反常啊，_ _Kirk……_

门打开时，Marlena注意到Kirk脸上一闪而过的惊讶的表情。Marlena没说什么。 

“复习我的迷魂术呢，亲爱的。”Marlena缓缓走近，没有等到Kirk的回答她只能继续，同时也顺便带了一丝害羞，希望着老把戏能管用，至少让她能窥得Kirk大概在盘算着什么，“恐怕我有些生疏了。或许这就是我们之间的问题？一个职业军官很难时时刻刻都透出女人味，而你要求完美。” 

“我从没见识过完美，不过没有女人有你这么接近它。”Kirk唇边带着淡淡一笑。 

Marlena微微挑眉，看来今天Kirk兴致颇高。“我记得你从前就这样说话。” _很久之前了。_

Kirk缓缓靠近她，“我没变。” 

“证明给我看。”Kirk喜欢主动的女人，Marlena知道，她的渴求只会让Kirk更加兴奋—— 

Kirk摇了摇头，“我得走了。”他看起来就像是要逃命，好像Marlena如此令人作呕，他甚至不愿和她在一个房间里。 

“飞船事务？”Marlena试着挽留Kirk，但或许这一天终于到了。他们都厌倦了演给对方看的假象，“船员甲板上的重要事宜？”Kirk这回甚至都没有答案。这突如其来的逃避让Marlena冷笑一声。

“好吧，我看是结束了。” Marlena不在乎，她已经有她想要的一切了，这回Kirk总该批准她的调离申请了。 

但是Kirk在可怜她，他眼中从未出现过的犹豫让Marlena又气愤又伤心。她告诉Kirk自己的计划，而Kirk的那一声“你可以。”此刻听起来如同讥讽。 

瞬间的冲动让她干了她从未干过的事——Marlena抬起手，抽向Kirk。

 

***

 

Kirk的吻是甜蜜的。 

仿佛就像是他们的关系刚开始时的那样，Kirk的吻温柔且从容，没有一丝怯懦却也毫不咄咄逼人。奇怪的组合，Marlena从未想过Kirk会是这样的人。当他们分开时，Marlena甚至有些微微气喘。这个吻连带着的回忆让Marlena的心有一瞬间的抽痛。 

“你已经很久没有……这样吻过我了。”Kirk的表情依旧那么严肃，Marlena紧张的笑了一下，“你不是你了。对哈尔堪人开恩，对Spock开恩，对我……” _你对我的折磨结束了吗？你终于要放我走，还是放弃那些令人疲惫的伪装？_ “我是你的女人吗？” 

Kirk片刻的迟疑让Marlena害怕自己猜错了，但是接着：“你是舰长的女人，直到他说你不是。” 

Kirk在出门前又回头看了她一眼，同样是那副饶有兴趣的表情，但在那之下并没有任何黑暗的东西令Marlena心惊肉跳。Kirk对她太好了，而这正是问题。 

Kirk也从来不会允许除他以外任何人单独在他的房间里，尤其是Marlena，因为她也会用坦塔罗斯场。 

Marlena转身，走到墙边，打开了Kirk的致命武器。

 

***

 

所以一切都明了了，今天Marlena所碰见的Kirk，并不是帝国企业号的舰长，而是来自另一个宇宙，另一艘企业号的舰长。如果Kirk会是这样，如此率真充满理想，他是生活在怎样的一个世界中啊。Marlena完全想象不出，但至少有一点她清楚，那就是至少那个宇宙会比这个好上许多。

或许是乌托邦，一个幻境。

_“_ _你想要什么？过去还是未来？保证还是自由？_ _”_

_“_ _每一场革命中，都有一个人能看到前景。_ _”_  

另一个Kirk的话就像毒藤一样缠绕在Marlena的心里，挥之不去。她受够了现在的一切，所有的虚与委蛇和提心吊胆。一个更美好的未来是可以被实现的，他们只需要动力和实力。另一个宇宙的Kirk给了他们前者，Marlena告诉了Spock后者，坦塔罗斯场，现在就剩下行动了。最简单但也是最难的一步，但Spock对那个Kirk坚定的回答足以证明他的决心。

_一刹那果决献身的勇气_   
_是一辈子的谨慎都赎不回的_ _  
_ _我们靠这，仅仅靠这而活着。_ _**_  

Marlena躺在床上，想着这句诗。她又想到了那个仁慈的Kirk和他所说的话，如果活着是有意义的，那么这就是意义。

不管未来有多么艰辛，她会坚持下去，直到她死的那一刻。然而即便如此，她的行动依旧可以留下希望。 

对Marlena来说，这就足够了。

 

***

 

当第三天Kirk依旧安然无恙地出现在舰桥上的时候，Marlena再也坐不住了。在Spock视察完科学部工作准备回到舰桥时，她拿着需要Kirk签字的PADD快步跟了上去，在门关上之前挤进了电梯。 

“你还在等什么，Spock！”她捶了下墙上的按钮，令电梯停止运行。“你不会是……” 

“耐心一些，Moreau上尉。”Spock挑起一根眉毛，“很明显电梯中并不适合进行这种谈话。”他顿了顿，之后让电梯恢复运行。“请于2200时刻到我的房间，上尉。”之后电梯门打开，Spock迅速走到了他的工作台处，留下Marlena一人盯着他的背影，暗自恼火。 

夜晚，Marlena走进Spock的房间，看见瓦肯人正坐在椅中正擦拭着他的匕首。片刻后，Spock抬起头，Marlena看着匕首，之后挑了挑眉。“你是这么打算的？” 

“我今晚确实有意用这把匕首。”Spock看了看那利刃，之后满意般的将其别回腰间。“Moreau上尉……”

“Marlena。”她不假思索的脱口而出，之后却在心里咒骂着她的愚蠢。“我是说……你可以叫我Marlena。” 

Spock只是看着她，并未表态。他起身，绕过办公桌，直走到Marlena面前才停下。“另一个Kirk的提议确实很有启发性，但是实现它并非需要按照他的建议。而且，我无意统治企业号。” 

刹那间Marlena感到极寒。直觉告诉她：出问题了。“你什么意思？”她向后退去，上臂却被Spock紧紧抓住。突然间一阵剧痛从腹部传来，Marlena低头，看见Spock的匕首只有刀柄露在外面。极度的震惊将她钉在原地，来不及反应，她感觉到匕首被拧了拧。另一波灭顶的疼痛将Marlena从震惊中拖出，她终于还是叫喊出声。Marlena蹒跚的退着，双手捂着伤口但那触目惊心的鲜血依旧迅速的流淌，在地板上蔓延。她靠在墙上，虚弱的双腿最终还是让她摔倒在地。黏腻的血液争先恐后的逃出她的身体，她开始看见黑斑。

“抱歉，Moreau上尉，但我不能让我的舰长的安全受到威胁。”她听见不远处的Spock语调平平的说。她想反抗，她想怒骂，她想杀了这个杂种，但是她太疼了，太累了，她只能被迫去接受命运。

她不甘心。

Spock看着地上的女人徒劳的挣扎，张嘴试图说些什么，但是死亡没有给她机会。几秒钟后，面前的尸体慢慢消失至无物。 

“谢谢，James，这么做让我省了很多麻烦。”Spock抬头看向共用卫生间门口，“你是否满意于这次表演？” 

几秒后，Kirk穿过浴室来到他的面前，几乎贴上了他。Kirk轻轻从未作抵抗的Spock那里拿来了沾血的匕首，把玩着。一抹笑容渐渐浮现在Kirk的嘴角。 

“是的，Spock。”之后Kirk把Spock拉入一个深情的吻中，任匕首从指间掉落。

 

 

 

THE END

 

警告：想看HE的就此打住，接下来我要开始丧心病狂了………………

 

 

 

 

Spock看着地上的女人徒劳的挣扎，张嘴试图说些什么，但是死亡没有给她机会。几秒钟后，Spock看着面前的尸体慢慢消失至无物。 

“谢谢，James，这么做让我省了很多麻烦。”Spock抬头看向共用卫生间门口，“你是否满意于这次表演？”

几秒后，Kirk穿过浴室来到他的面前，几乎贴上了他。Kirk轻轻的从未作抵抗的Spock那里拿来了沾血的匕首，把玩着。

“是的，Spock。”之后Kirk突然把匕首狠狠地插进Spock的身侧，几乎刺进了心脏。Spock震惊的睁大双眼，但此刻Kirk已拔出匕首，一次又一次的戳进Spock的身体。Spock伸手欲阻止Kirk，但后者却突然抬手，划开了他的脖子。绿色的血液溅入了尚未干掉的红色血液中，Spock向前倒在自己的血泊里。

“Ja……James。”更多的血涌了出来，令他无法继续言语。他伸出手。

Kirk迅速跪了下来，握住了Spock的手，毫不在意绿血已浸湿他的长裤。“哦Spock，我非常抱歉。”他小声地说着，Spock此刻完全判断不出这话是真是假，“我不能让人威胁到我的安全，我的权力。就算是你也不行。”Kirk抚摸着瓦肯人的脸颊，“我真的很抱歉，Spock，但只有我是企业号的舰长。”Kirk的声音哽咽了一下。

“永别了，我的Spock。”之后他低下头，深情的吻住了将死之人，直到那双唇不再颤抖。

 

 

真END了……

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 注：开头的诗节选自雪莱的《致——》江枫译版。
> 
> *节选自雪莱的《致哈莉特》，江枫译版。
> 
> **节选自艾略特的《荒原》，穆旦译版。


End file.
